full_moon_highfandomcom-20200215-history
Devils
The Devils are one of the Three Factions, alongside the Angels and the Fallen. The Guardians, Warriors, as well as Punishers of the Inferno, there are two major types of Devils: The Pure-Blooded Devils and Reincarnated Devils. Summary Devils are beings that originated from the Underworld consisting of the 72 Pillars of High-Class Devil noble families, the Extra Demons and the countless armies under them. The total life span of a Devil is approximately 10,000 years. The Devils were originally led by the Four Great Satans prior to their death in the Great War of Heaven, as well as the Nephilim Eradication. Following the end of the great war, the descendants of the original Satans apart from Rizevim, wanted to continue the Great War but were faced with opposition by other Devils, most prominently the Bael clan, who assumed authority after the death of their leaders. This started a civil war between the Devils with the descendants of the original Satans losing the war when the 4 Horseman intervened to turn the tide, and a new government was formed among the Devils. The new government then appointed four new Satans through strength and accomplishment in the civil war. After the formation of the new Devil government, the Grimm Family developed the Pit Chess pieces to help replenish the decreased armies of the Devils, eventually creating the Rating Games: an Olympic event held between the Three Factions as a form of fun. Appearance Most Pure-blood Devils look exactly like humans, albeit with at least one pair of black bat-like demon wings that can be hidden at will. However, those from the Phoenix family do not have the usual bat wings, instead having eagle-like demon wings of fire. Some pure devils can also have pointed elf like ears. It is still unknown if Devils can have multiple wings like the Angels and Fallen, though Vali, who is a Half-Devil/Half-Human, has shown "multiple" pairs of bat wings, and Rizevim Livan Lucifer has shown to have twelve bat wings in Volume 18. Reincarnated Devils can come in a variety of shapes and sizes. Devils don't share the same eye and hair color like Angels and Fallen do except from their parents. Female Devils tend to utilize magic in order to appear much younger than their physical age would suggest. Though Devils can transform into a battle form that reflects their strengths. Though it will be accompanied with traditional devil tail, wings, and possible horns, pointy ears, or both. Some Devils have tattoo glyphs on their bodies and/or at times have armored pieces on parts of their body. Skills/Abilities *'Transformation' *'Superhuman Strength' *'Superhuman Endurance' *'Enhanced Senses' **'Increased Hearing' **'Eyesight (mostly night vision)' *'Flight': Devils also have the ability of flight through their bat-like demon wings. Their wings are also capable of being retracted into their backs as if they've disappeared completely. *'Language Ability': All Devil possess a passive ability, called "Language", where people listening to them will hear it in the language they are most familiar with; and vice versa. *Devils have an immunity to being sunburned. High-Class Devils are able to gain peerages, rule over other Devils depending on their family's rank and powers, and can have up to 15 "servants", which are represented by each piece in a chess game (Rook, Knight, Pawn, etc.). The High-Class Devil takes the position of "King". Lower-Class Devils are often looked down upon, and usually serve a Devil of higher authority. *'Devil Reincarnation/Turning': High-Class Devils also have the ability to reincarnate Humans and other races into Devils through the Pit Chess pieces system, as seen with what Madison did with Lite. *Just one of the Four Great Satans could destroy the nation of Japan several times over with their power. Whether this is true for all Ultimate-Class Devils or not is unknown, but it does give an indication of their power. *'Magic': Members of High-Class clans appear to inherit special innate magical abilities genetically unique to that clan, though occasionally descendants of those who marry out of the clan will also inherit these abilities. Like those of the Phoenix's Clan who have the power of immortality, the Bael's and Grim Clan who has the Power of Destruction, and the Abaddon's Power of Hole. The origins of these powers are largely unknown. The pure-blooded Devils who don't inherit such powers are looked down upon, even by members of their own family. Devils also have the ability to cast magic spells, not limited to those in which their family specializes. Examples being the ability to bind and later summon a Familiar. *'Teleportation': The most common usage would likely be the magic circle used by Devils for travel. *To use demonic powers, a Devil must first acquire the power of imagination and the power to create, as well as have a good sense. Devils with higher demonic power can develop resilience to holy objects and light weapons. Weaknesses A common weakness for all Devils is that they cannot go near/get involved with anything that has to do with the Biblical God, as they will suffer nasty side effects (headaches, immense pain, etc.). They are vulnerable to holy objects such as crucifixes, holy water, and the Bible, and can get killed easily by Holy Swords and Sacred Gears with divine properties, such as Blade Blacksmith and the True Longinus (Twilight Healing, however, is a notable exception). These effects are caused by the system put in place by the Biblical God, which is now being kept up by Gabriel, and only she has the power to change the system. They are also susceptible to light which significantly drains them of their energy once hit. Sunlight also appears to drain them of their energy, reducing them to normal human levels, at least only one time (solar eclipse). Also, intense light, such as the light-based weapons used by Angels and Fallen and the light swords used by exorcists, can severely wound, if not kill, a Devil. Devils with higher demonic power, however, can develop a certain degree of resistance to light. Devils can also be infected with a cold that only Devils are susceptible to, which makes them unable to move. The Devil's face turns red and they gain a high temperature along with blurry vision. Ranking *''Pit Chess'' Factions 4 Great Satans 72 Pillars Demons Demons are the beings that preceded the Devils; the inhabitance that lived on Earth before God decreed 'Let there Be Light'. Known Devils *'Madison Nazarath': High-Peerage Devil *'Lite Gamoris': Nephilim Trivia *The Devils are based off the Devils in Highschool DXD. *In the past Devils 'did' steal souls, however they no longer do such serious things. Navigation Category:Devils Category:Species Category:Three Factions